


Second Chances

by Miss_sunfire



Category: Omegaverse -Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BDSM, Biting, Chastity Device, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omegaverse, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Sexual Content, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 23:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14006829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_sunfire/pseuds/Miss_sunfire
Summary: Akemi is getting a second chance. The omega boi dropped out of school for….various reasons and has been struggling to make ends meet on his own for the last few years. Now almost 25, a stroke of luck allowed him to enroll in a program to help disadvantaged omegas complete their education, at high quality schools no less. What lays in store in this second chance at life? Love?  Companionship? Being spit roasted by hot alpha girls? Who knows?





	1. First Day of Class

The word “happy” was insufficient. Akemi felt elated, excited, and anxious in a way he honestly couldn’t remember feeling. At least not since… well, not in a long ass time. The femmeboi omega was literally skipping and humming as he entered through the gates of Archon music academy that Monday September morning. Okay, people were staring, maaaaaybe tone down the femme a bit. Only mentally skip down the road Akemi, mentally. He thought.

It was his first day back to finally going to school like a normal boi rather than being a dropout loser teaching spoiled brats to play guitar. Maybe he’d make a friend or two, though he knew kids could be cruel. Maybe his bright purple shoulder length hair, or his curvaceous feminine hips might be a bit too flashy. Or maybe, some people would be snobs and care about the whole previous drop out thing, but he could deal with all that. He had pleeeeeenty of practice looking out for himself since nobody else would.

He was anxiously glad that this first term back he was only taking courses he genuinely loved like Music and English. He wasn’t exactly looking forward to the tutoring sessions he’d be taking to catch up on the math and science, but at least there wouldn’t be tests on them quite yet. 

The only problem was, where the heck was the music classroom? He must have gotten his directions turned around and he needed to find it soon or he was going be late to his first class. He must have looked utterly lost staring at the little map on his phone because suddenly there was a shadow looming over him. Akemi’s eyes snapped up to a gorgeous alpha girl with punky side shaved red hair staring down at him in a rather skin tight tank top and jeans.

“Hai cutie, you look like you might be lost? Could I point you in the right direction?” the taller alpha said as she leaned in over him, maybe just a tad into his personal space. 

Akemi blushed a little bit and stammered out “Uhhh, yeah, first day here, k-k-kinda nervous and got turned around. Do you know where the music building is?”

“Oh, just take a right over there, we’re right by it actually. I’ve got to stop by the cafeteria otherwise I’d show you since I’ve got class there as well” replied the imposing butch girl.  
Akemi noticed a weirdly strong scent of some sort of spice, almost like cinnamon and cloves coming off her. He thought it was a little weird she smelt so strongly of fresh baked goods, but hey maybe there’s a bakery nearby or something. 

Akemi spun and hurried in the right direction and shouted “Okay thanks, see you later!”

“Oh I will definitely see you around! Count on it!” came the call over his shoulder

…..Akemi had a distinct sense that his butt was being objectified as he was walking away from the alpha girl. For once, that wasn’t an entirely unpleasant feeling, which surprised him.

Akemi went to say hi to the teacher before class, and since it was a pretty small group the teacher decided that he would give Akemi a bit of an introduction.

“Okay class, let’s all say hello to our new student”

A thundering chorus of “hi I guess” roared through the room, clearly everyone cared tremendously.

“Well, I guess that’ll do. Akemi took a bit of a break from school, so we’ll need somebody to show him around campus, maybe catch him up a bit on what he’s missed, any volunteers before I voluntold?”

Surprisingly for the level of enthusiasm in the class, a hand shot up…..wait was thaaaaat?

“Sure I’ll show him the ropes” said the hot alpha girl from outside.

“Great, thanks Ash, you’re a lifesaver. Now, Akemi, just grab the open seat beside her, and we can get started. Today were going to be talking about the history of romantic music in Russia”.

“Great! My favorite!” quipped Akemi.

The class laughed, but he had actually been pretty serious. Sure, he loved all kinds of music, but there was a special place in his heart for romantic music. He’d lost count of the number of times he’d cried listening to Rachmaninoff pieces in his room. Always the dorky keener I guess, Greeeeeat.

Well, nothing for it thought Akemi, as he blushed and quickly wandered over to plop himself in the seat beside Ash. He vaguely waved towards her, but wouldn’t really have time to chat until after class. Wait, whaaaaa……There was the scent of cinnamon again, as soon as he sat down beside Ash, and it seemed to be coming from her. Weird. Gods it smelled good though, he might have to ask her where she’d gotten whatever sweet treat it was. He tried to keep focused on the lecture, but was a little distracted.

After an overlong lecture only a true nerd could love, Ash stood up, stretched her kinked neck and leaned over to the cute femmeboi omega with the purple hair new to the class.

“So Akemi, I guess it’s my job to show you around a bit, why don’t you follow me and we can chat a bit and get to know each other”

“Sure, sounds great” came the reply from those lips that looked so soft, luscious and biteable…ugh, there’s the boner. Goddamit brain, fucking hormones and fucking boi’s smelling of fucking flowers and fucking berries. Relax girl, you just met this boi. 

They started wandering around the campus, Ash pointing out a few interesting buildings. Mostly places where classes were held, where to get food, that sort of thing. They were chatting about nothing or huge import. Mainly different music and movies they liked. Ash played percussion, Akemi played guitar and piano. They both loved jazz and blues, and a lot of the same classical periods. They both were huge fans of old horror movies. Akemi bounced around excitedly for a while talking about some cool underground rock bands that Ash might like. Good stuff.

Ash was just thinking things were going great and they were really clicking, when she quirked her head over, and curiously asked “Hey, Akemi, I was meaning to ask, what’s your story? Did you study abroad or something? Why was the teacher saying you took a break from school?”

The shorter omega boi blanched a bit, and kinda stopped and stammered for a few seconds. “Great”, thought Ash, “hit a landmine, fuck” as a faint scent of distress came off the shorter omega.

“Uhm, it was nothing like that. There were some…family issues I g-guess. I kinda had to focus on making some money to keep food on the table. Not really my choice. A friend of mine from work mentioned there were some new scholarship programs to help people with my circumstances get back to school. So, I guess here I am, trying to catch up after losing a few years.”

A black tendril of anxiety pooled in Ash’s gut and a protective instinct was screaming at her “Fuck, fuck fuck, fix it fix it fix it, you stupid idiot”.

“Oh shit, I’m so sorry Akemi. I didn’t mean to pry into old wounds. I was just curious to learn more about my adorable new classmate. I apologize”.

Oh, he’s blushing, that’s a good sign I think? Maybe calling him adorable was too much? 

The cute omega boi quietly said after a second “nothing to apologize for, really. I shouldn’t be dumping my baggage on you, especially when your being so considerate and nice. Maybe I can grab you a coffee or sugar or something and apologize. Where’s that cafe you stopped at before class?”

Ash, blinked a few times, utterly surprised. “Uhhhh, café? Zuh?”

“Well, I mean, I’ve been smelling this delicious scent of cinnamon and spices and stuff coming off you all day. I assumed you must have stopped at a bakery or something?”

Brain trying to compute, the very confused alpha girl replied “No, nothing like that to be honest. I just grabbed an energy bar from the cafeteria this morning. Wait, unless…. I mean, I forgot to hit the showers after going to the gym this morning, so maybe my scent was just a bit stronger than normal today? Could you maybe just be smelling me?”

Ash was pleasantly rewarded in seeing the cute little omega blush beet red and splutter around a bit. That’s a Bingo, she thought. 

Ash, flashed a wicked grin “So, I guess that means you think I smell delicious? You’re not so bad yourself cutie. Whatever flowers and berries it is you smell like are amazing”.

Geeze, how the fuck was it possible for him to blush any fucking harder, fuck he’s cute. And. Dat. Little. Tight. Ass.

“I mean, I guess that makes sense. I’m just surprised. Thank you though” came the reply from the embarrassed femmeboi.

Sometime later, Akemi found himself sipping some coffee, being led by Ash to the Omega dorms, successfully having gotten back to casual conversation with the impressive alpha girl. He was… mostly successful at avoiding staring at her perky breasts and well-toned shoulders. Mostly. He was still a little confused about how fucking amazing Ash smelt. Most alphas had either not really smelt like much, or smelt like old gym socks for the last few years ever since… Well, it was a good change of pace anyways. His attention was harshly jerked into a blush when Ash nonchalantly said

“Oh, by the way sweet-heart, I’m not sure if you’ve heard yet, but you should know our school has pretty great protective programs for unattached omegas. If you need it here’s the card for the emergency line…. You know, if a heat comes on suddenly, there’s a team that will make sure you get to a safe place where you won’t be taken advantage of, or like, drop off some food if you can’t go out during the process. There’s also a form there to specify another student as a ‘heat assistant contact’ that the school will notify if you forget”

Akemi’s brain was having a tough time processing and he was blushing harder and harder “uhhhhhhh, heat….assistant?”

Ash smirked and replied “Oh you know like, your girlfriend or boyfriend or fwb that you trust to bone you silly until your brain comes back. Lots of Alphas here offer that up for their unpartnered friends, and its miles better than just relying on hands and toys.”

Akemi was briefly thrust into a rather vivid fantasy of having his hands tied above his head while the sexy butch girl beside him railed him from behind for hours, but quickly regained his footing. “Uhh, thanks for letting me know Ash, that’s probably a useful resource to have, I’ll keep it in mind”.

“No worries hun, let me know if you have any other questions about it.”

They were just approaching the omega dorm when Akemi saw something that caused him to stop short and gawk openly. A tall, gorgeous alpha girl with punky pixie cut hair was on top of a short omega boy, fucking him hard, on the lawn literally 10 feet from the omega dorm entrance. In broad cunting daylight.

An exasperated sigh came from Ash “Uhh, that’s my roommate Penny, sorry Akemi, it’s a bit gauche to just kinda fuck on the lawn, but she’s an exhibitionist and we’ve all just kinda gotten used to it by now. Just like, oh hey, it’s a Tuesday, guess Penny’s fucking some boytoy on the lawn again. Woo”.

“oh” said Akemi “That’s fine I guess”. Fuck though, Akemi’s brain was very quickly moving to his crotch, gods that’s hot. Akemi realized Penny had noticed she had an audience as she briefly turned her head and caught sight of Akemi. Their eyes locked for a second. Fuck, those burning amber eyes were fucking scary hot. Major fear boner.

Penny paused her rutting for a moment and lay down on her side. Without even pulling out she flipped the omega on his side so they were both facing straight towards Akemi before starting to pound the cunt of her slut some more. Akemi suddenly realized that his pants were entirely too tight and a little damp. He was getting a little worried and embarrassed that Ash would notice him just ogling her friend and popping a boner. Weirdly though, the thought only turned him on more and made his cunt ache to be filled. 

Akemi felt like he’d been staring forever but it was probably barely a minute of watching the bottoms little dicklette bounce above Penny’s cock before they both came. Fuck it was hot watching him spray his seed all over his chest.

A snicker came from Ash beside him “looks like you just made Penny’s day”

“zuh?” Akemi stupidly replied

“I mean, having a cute femmeboi omega dripping lust scent watching as she railed her slut basically just hit every button she has. I was expecting her to keep going for like 10 minutes even after her bottom came, but she looks pretty much done already. Good job Akemi, now people on the first floor can study in peace again”.

“ohhhhhhhhh, riiiiiight, sure.” Akemi blushed, feeling so embarrassed. He just wanted to dig a 6 foot hole and hide in it.

Ash moved in closer and threw an arm around his shoulder before smiling broadly and saying “Don’t worry about it, happens to everyone the first time they see her.”

Akemi calmed down a bit, but could just manage to nod so Ash continued “Sooooo, uhh, not to make things super awkward, but you’re super cute and funny and you smell nice. Wanna hang out sometime?”

Akemi’s brain shut down for second trying to process that. Wait, didn’t she just blatantly hit on me? Oh, gods, what do? He thought. 

“Uhhhm, uh…er, yessss? I think?” he managed to stammer out. 

Ash slapped him on the back and beamed out “Awesome, lookin forward to it!”

They took a few minutes to exchange numbers and social media nicknames before Ash excused herself to get to her next class. 

Akemi felt a little bit like an emotional hurricane had just hit town and upended his life, but also thought it was probably for the best. Plus holy fuck he needed to go find his room and deal with a certain painfully hard bulge right the fuck now.


	2. Getting Sweaty

Ash was just a liiiiiitle excited, but also kinda late. It’d been about a week since the adorable little femmeboi Akemi had come to her class. They’d been hanging out between classes, eating lunch together and all that fun sentimental shit, but she hadn’t really had a chance to go on a proper date and get her hands on the cute omega. Today was the day though. She’d been a little surprised when the cutie had suggested hitting the gym of all things for their first real date, but she figured Saturday mornings everyone else would be hungover in bed. She’d have the floor all to herself to ogle the cutie, and she was sure there was a dark corner or two to whisk him off to.

First, she had to get there though, and she was about 10 minute late running onto the floor. She took a quick look around, but mostly followed the scent of flowers to Akemi. She found the boi on the bench press, without a spotter. Grumble grumble.

Ash sidled up in front of Akemi’s head and leaned over in position to grab the barbell if it dropped. “Didn’t anybody ever tell you it’s dangerous to do that without a spotter?” She chided.

Akemi blushed a bit, grunted out a “sorry” but slowly kept pushing through a bunch more reps.

Left with little else to do, Ash decided to blatantly eye fuck Akemi repeatedly. The little fucking tart was wearing possibly the sluttiest clothing she had ever seen at the gym. On top was an unbelievably tight black tube top, probably a full size too small. It didn’t even cover half of his midriff, and the perky nubs of his adorable little boytits were poking through completely. He was wearing shorts as his bottoms, if you could even call them that. The fabric was utterly skin tight, pink and looked like it probably had “juicy” written all the way across the ass in big bold letters. The fabric was so short it didn’t even cover all of Akemi’s tight ass for gods sake. Not to mention his boicock was visibly and obviously bulging in the front. Ash suddenly also realized how incredibly skinny Akemi was. Holy fuck, aside from the tits and ass, the boi was all wires and knots. He was also obviously way stronger than he looked, he was almost benching his entire weight at once, fucking hot.

Needless to say, Ash’s looser but still clingy shorts started getting tighter and tighter, and the Alpha was emitting a strong scent of lust and want. Akemi meanwhile was slowly noticing the smell of spices and desire, and felt himself getting harder and wetter in response, the tip of his boicock juuuuust sticking out of his shorts. Perhaps responsibly, he decided to put the barbell back on the rack before he hurt himself.

In a moment, Ash struck. Reaching out and running her fingertips over the cute boitits gently, before harshly clamping down on them. She leant over Akemi’s head and planted a crushing kiss on him. Those luscious receptive lips parted, and the boi’s tongue tentatively tested out, playing along Ash’s lips.

After a moment, Ash paused and stood back up, not so subtly rubbing her hard cock against Akemi’s face through her shorts. “Hi sweetheart, sorry for being late.”

The omega boi was breathing hard and flushed, feeling just a little overloaded and turned on. He drunkenly mumbled out “uhhhhhh, heeeeeeeeeyyyy. I’m sorry I started without you, I go to the gym a lot but I’ve never really had anyone to teach or help me. Kinda had to stumble my way through things.”

An evil thought flashed through Ash’s mind. The omega was so adorable when he was horny and wanting, maybe she should just keep him that way? “Oh no worries sweetheart, it was hot seeing you pumping iron anyways. We should probably make sure you have good form though, so you don’t hurt yourself. Let’s start with squats, come on.”

“uhh, sure, sounds good” replied Akemi, who followed the alpha over to the mats. The alpha positioned herself directly behind Akemi and motioned for him to go ahead. Ash intently watched as that delicious little ass slowly bounced to the floor. Once, twice, thrice...

“Uhhh, Ash? How’s my form?” came the question from the femmeboi

Ash smirked and said “Can’t tell yet, more data required, keep going sweetheart.”

Akemi kept going for five or so more squats, before getting a bit annoyed. He craned his head around and flashed and adorable pout to Ash “Are you actually going to help, or are you just gonna stand there and stare at my butt all day?”

Ash chuckled a bit. “Guess I’m busted, here one sec.” Ash slowly sauntered up behind the cute omega. She leaned in close, dropping down to put her chin on the shorter omegas shoulder and take a good whiff of his scent. She reached around to brush his cute little tits with her hand while pressing her crotch against that cute little behind.

“So, my sexy little kitten...” she began, as Akemi swooned and let out a gasp “...you’ve mostly got it down, but you’re overextending your knees a bit.” She slowly brushed her hand down the little sluts side, “accidentally” grazing the tip of his achingly hard cockette poking out of his shorts. She grabbed a muscle on his thigh as she guided him to the proper distance “you should be feeling more here, and stop before you go down this far.”

She gave his ear a nuzzle and a gentle nibble as she backed off. “Give me a few more reps and show me you’ve got it down.” She ordered.

Akemi’s brain was more than a little frazzled, and he was panting and flushed with two very different kinds of arousal, but he complied. “h-h-hows that Ma’am?”

Ash did a funny little bouncy happy dance and cracked a beaming smile “Oh, you’ve totally got it down kitty. Also, I like that you called me Ma’am, keep doing that slut.”

Akemi blushed deep red. The thoughts: Did I really just do that, eep? And Holy fuck that’s hot were warring within him. A primal part of him started yearning for more than just gentle touches. He started to muster his courage and ask

“Uhmmmm, Ma’am, uh, I don’t, uh, is there maybe somewhere we could, you know, uhhhh...”

Ash cut him off and answered “practice lunges and curling weights next? Yeah totally, just over here, kitty, come on!”

Ash thought the amazingly downtrodden pout Akemi threw her way was suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuper adorable. She resisted letting out her favorite supervillainess cackle. Barely.  
HR

After only about half an hour of working out Akemi felt like his mind was about to motherfucking implode. Holy fucking shit he was so turned on, his fucking cock ached, and his cunt was just a fucking mess of slick juices. Ma’am was so goddamn mean, like what the fuck, did she have to take EVERY goddamn opportunity to grope his tits and ass, or hug him from behind and make him feel warm and safe or just gently kiss the scent glands at the back of his neck and send shivers down his spine?????!!!!! So what if it felt goddamn amazing, it was too fucking much. He. Wanted. Dick. And. He. Wanted. It. Fucking. Now. He was just about to turn around to that bitch sadist cunt of a Ma’am and pterodactyl shriek at her to bone him silly right on the floor when she barked out a rather decisive order.

“Okay kitty, good job, lets go relax in the sauna for a bit and blow off some steam.”

Akemi sniggered. Hehe, steam isn’t the only thing that was gonna get blown if he had anything to say about it. “Sounds good Ma’am.”

Ash started sauntering off to the sauna, and flipped the in-use do not disturb sign on the door. Akemi followed, full on eye fucking the alphas toned ass. They both got naked and grabbed towels in record time.

Ash bumped the heat up a bit, sat down on a bench in the sauna and beckoned Akemi over to snuggle against her. The little femmeboi curled up into her shoulder and promptly turned into a puddle of happy goo as Ash wrapped her arms around him, pet his head and cooed “Good kitty” into his ear.

Wait, no, goddamit. Not a good kitty. Horny kitty, seductive kitty, kitty want cock! Thought Akemi. He purred out a lusty sigh and started to rub his boicock on the taller alphas thigh. “Aaaaaaaash, you’re so meaaaaaaaan. Groping me all over, and making me all distracted and horny.”

The taller alpha sniggered sadistically and flashed a shit eating grin, but the femmeboi didn’t give her time to wind up for any more evil shenanigans. Akemi let out a sultry purr and nuzzled into her gorgeous tits. He started to gently kiss around the areolae, gently flicking his soft tongue against the nipple. He heard the taller alpha girl let out a long sulty moan and stiffen up a bit. Hot.

Akemi let his hands drop down to her crotch, slowly tracing the alphas cock. Fuck she was big. A solid 8 inches and girthy as fuuuuuuuuck. He raised his lips to hers and pressed in, flicking his tongue into those gorgeous lips. After a few moments Akemi flipped a leg up and over the alpha to straddle her, rubbing his sopping wet cunt on the underside of her cock. He traced his fingers up her toned abs to play with her nipples once again, planting a deep kiss on the taller girl underneath him. After a second he moaned out “Fuck, you’re so sexy Ma’am, and your cock is so haaaard.”

That seemed to elicit a rather primal response from the alpha girl who growled and started bucking her hips, rubbing her dick against the omega, questing, searching for a hole to plant her thick cock.

Oh, no, thought Akemi, it’s not gonna be that easy for you, you adorable sadist. He pushed her against the back of the bench and bit down hard on the flesh just to the side of her nipple. Ash let out a brief growl of annoyance, but it only seemed to stoke her desire. After a few seconds Akemi released and started to kiss his way downwards, having left a delightful little bitemark on his alpha.

As his questing lips neared her crotch Akemi began to get a bit dizzy. Her scent of spices and the musk coming off her hard cock were overpoweringly arousing this close. Akemi fought the urge to just shove the cock down his throat as far as it would go. He took his time, repeatedly and gently kissing and licking the tip as beads of precum gathered. His fingers traced little lines up and down the shaft as Ash tried to buck against him once more. Her taste was simply divine, a little sweeter the Akemi expected. Feeling her heartbeat through the shifting of her pulsing, rock hard rod lit a slow pulsing fire in his crotch. 

After what seemed like an age he finally opened his mouth and took her into him. Ash let out a long sigh of satisfaction, which pushed Akemi forward as he tried to take more and more of the huge cock into his throat, circling his tongue continually. He tenderly cradled her heavy balls while he slowly pushed more and more of her cock into his throat, until her cock was a little uncomfortably close to hitting his gag reflex. Ash let out a sultry moan pushing her cock further down Akemi’s gullet, prompting him to go further, but making him gag slightly. Akemi started pulling back to kiss and tease the head of her cock some more. 

However, that was the moment that Akemi realized he was well and truly fucked, as the alpha was fucking done with all this slow gentle teasing shit. The alpha growled before grabbing the omega’s long purple hair painfully tight and pushing the slut’s head further down her cock. The omega gagged slightly but hung on as the alpha started to roughly face fuck her slutty kitten. Drool began to pool and slide down the omega’s chin as he held on for dear life, barely holding down his gag reflex. The omega felt stars pop behind his eyes and was feeling faint when the alpha bucked once more into his mouth before grunting harshly. The alpha began to pump ropes of thick cum straight down her omegas gullet, which pooled into a warm glow in his stomach.

After a few moments and deep breaths Ash slowly pulled her cock out of Akemi’s mouth, letting out a very satisfied moan. Akemi had a stunned look on his face, and slumped over onto the ground below the bench. His chin was covered in drool and ribbons of hot cum. He was panting and flushed letting out a strong scent of want and need. Dawwwww, how adorable Ash thought, and set about to satisfying her adorable little slut.

Ash swept her omega up in her hands and placed him up on the bench with legs spread open to expose his oh so hard and wet sex. She quickly took his adorable boi cock into her mouth, gently circling her tongue around his tip. At the same time, she snaked a pair of fingers into his wet cunt, poking right into his most special spot.

Akemi’s brain dissolved completely, and he was left with nothing but a primal desire to fuck the wonderful soft hole he’d found. He bucked wildly and repeatedly as hard as he could while Ash intently pleasured his g-spot. His legs pulled up and found their way onto his alpha’s shoulders, intently pressing her body into him. He started panting and moaning, mewling out inarticulately as Ash started sliding more and more fingers into his wet cunt. The increasingly full feeling spurred him on and quickly Akemi found himself feeling a burning painful heat that coursed through his crotch. “Oh fuck, oh fuck, Alpha, I’m gonna come, fuuuuuuuckkkkk” he moaned sluttily. Akemi gave a final few thrusts into alpha’s wonderful hole before something inside of him snapped and small jets of fruity cum started to spurt into the taller alphas mouth. 

 

He thrashed and pounded the wall behind him, riding a total endorphin overload. However, the burning in Akemi’s crotch didn’t stop, instead amping up to hugely painful cramps. Akemi gasped in pain, clutched himself and curled into a ball. After a brief whimper he passed out covered in sweat and cum.

Lorne thought it was kind of funny, though he supposed his daughter wouldn’t exactly be happy with him if he actually said that. But come on, she had literally run naked through the halls to get to his office, carrying a passed-out omega boi-toy on her back. It’s a wonder she didn’t get arrested, or at least a stern talking to. Since then she’d been standing guard over the omega looking amusingly like a border colly protecting its flock from predators. Though again, he supposed he better not actually say that, because Ash wasn’t exactly fond of dogs.

Still though, a patient is a patient and Akemi was coming around. Lorne stood in front of the bed as the omega was woke up and said “Hi there Akemi, are you back with us? You gave us a bit of a scare there”

“Uh, huh, oh, where am I?” mumbled Akemi

“Oh, I’m Lorne, you’re in the medical office for the athletics facility. My daughter here tells me you passed out during…physical activity?”

Akemi blushed slightly and started to pull himself out of the exam bed. He replied “Oh yeah, sorry about that, I feel fine now though, a little sore, but nothing unusual. I guess I’ll just get on my way and not take up any mo…”

Akemi was cut off abruptly as Ash loomed over him and let out a low rumbling growl. “Sit, stay, listen” she commanded. Akemi sat down obediently.

Lorne pushed straight along “So, Akemi, it seems like what happened is that your body started to go into heat but didn’t have the strength to sustain it. I’ve given you a shot to suppress the heat for now, but I want to ask a few questions to figure out what went wrong and how we can fix it. First, when was the last time you had a heat? Has anything like this happened before?”

Akemi nervously responded “Uhhh, it’s kinda weird, I actually haven’t really had heats for a few years now. And no, nothing like this has ever happened before.”

Lorne eyes widened, slightly surprised “Okay, so I got your chart downloaded, it says here you’re already bonded? Have you been spending some more time around them recently? Being near a mate in a rut has been known to bring on a heat suddenly.”

Akemi’s face blanched and he hissed out “Fuck no, I haven’t seen that asshole in over 5 years and I intend to fucking keep it that way. He can rot for all I care.”

Lorne noted that down “Hrm, well, if it’s been that long without contact, it’s possible your old bond has begun to dissolve, so you might be getting the same effect from being intimate with your girlfriend over there. And yes, Akemi, I totally know that physical activity is a euphemism and I don’t care as long as you kids use protection. Be safe.”

Akemi and Ash competed for who could blush harder.

“Moving right along then.” Lorne continued, “What’s more concerning is your body giving out on you instead of riding the heat out. How have you been eating lately?”

Akemi nervously responded “Uh, well, with the scholarship money I’ve been eating better lately. I get a good lunch every day, and occasionally I can scrounge together dinner too, but you know, times are tight.”

“And how much do you exercise Akemi?” Lorne pressed.

“Um, most days I go to the gym for an hour or so, since I have a pass from school.” Akemi sheepishly commented.

Lorne sighed “Look Akemi, that’s not healthy, your starving yourself and forcing your body to burn whatever it has left to keep up with your physical activity. Your body probably stopped having heats to save energy, and that’s really not good for your long-term health. I appreciate that students have it rough, but you can access support systems here. Heck, I’m sure my over-protective daughter over there would be happy to help. She happens to love cooking for her friends, and I can kick her a bit of extra allowance to make sure you kids don’t starve.”

Akemi spluttered a bit “Oh, no really, I couldn’t, it would be too much of an impositi…”

Ash flicked his forehead. Hard. “For such a smart little cutie, sometimes you’re a little dumb. You’re coming over for dinner tomorrow, and for the foreseeable future, it’s a date."

Lorne smiled “Indeed. Take it as doctor’s orders. Three meals a day, cut the workout sessions down significantly. Focus on putting some more meat on those bones. I’ll warn you right now, sometime soon, if you keep hanging around my daughter you’re going to go into heat, and it’s going to hit you hard. You need to rest and recover because it will be a doozy. Make sure to have a good three or four days’ worth of rations stored for it. You don’t want to pass out again while she’s boning you silly do you?”

Akemi sighed, but resigned himself to the situation “No, I guess not. Thank you for the kindness”.


	3. Dinner...

Akemi was flouncing down the road on his way to Ash’s house after class. The cute little femmeboi had a bundle of nervous butterflies fluttering in his tummy as he walked along in his short skirt and rather revealing tube top. It’d been about a week since he’d started dating Ma’am and things were going great, it was kind of hard to process, actually. Ash had been so nice since the day he’d passed out at the gym, bringing dinner over to the femmebois dorm every night. He blushed a bit as he remembered how those visits had, of course, led to lots of making out and Ash pounding Akemi against the wall until he came all over her dick. It was really nice to feel so cared for, but, Akemi couldn’t help but feel a little bad about her spending so much time and effort on him. Well, tonight was a bit different, they were going to have a nice dinner over at Ash’s and then go to some concert she and Penny were all excited over. 

Akemi stopped in front of a surprisingly huge house, but after checking the address, realised it definitely was Ash’s place. Wow, those Victorian columns and gothic stonework were definitely a step and a half up from the student ghetto housing most people lived in. He figured Lorne had to be pretty stacked and given Ash a damn impressive allowance to be able to afford rent for it. He knocked on the door, a little giddy.

After a moment or two the door swung inward. Akemi blinked as his eyes were inexorably drawn to the impressive sleeping dragon staring at him from the naked crotch of person who opened the door. After a second of shock, Akemi forcibly tore his eyes away to meet Penny’s amused gaze. “Uhhh, h-h-hi, I’m here to see Ash?” Akemi managed to stutter out.

“Hey Ash! Your boitoy is here!” The taller alpha shouted over her shoulder after turning slightly. “Hi then, Akemi was it? Nice to finally meet you, you wouldn’t believe how much this bitch has been gushing about you. Every goddamn evening Ash is all like ‘oh you wouldn’t believe his cute butt’ or ‘hey hey hey, lemme show you this video of him moaning and begging for my dick’. It’s a little insufferable, but I’m happy that she’s happy.” She said as she turned back and offered a handshake to the smaller omega.

Akemi blushed, briefly remembering said video fondly but feeling a little exposed all of a sudden. “Uhhh, yeah, she’s very nice,” he mumbled out as Penny showed him the way into their living room. “Uhhh, hi, nice to finally talk to you Penny. Ash talks about you a lot as well, all good things. U-U-Ummmmm. Pants?” Akemi managed to ask after mustering his courage.

“Pants suck.” Penny growled as she flashed him a harsh grin.

”Uhh, okay. Cool. I guess.” Akemi squeaked and mumbled out in response.

“Hiiiiii sweetheart, I’m just working on dinner, could you guys keep each other company for a while, maybe watch some TV or something?” Ash said, poking head around the corner and sweetly greeting him. 

“Hai hai, nice to see you love, sounds good.” Akemi said as he waved over to his alpha while he and Penny plopped themselves down on the couch. Penny turned on some trashy reality TV show. 

Slowly getting a bit bored, Akemi’s eyes couldn’t help but gently caress their way over Penny’s toned body. Inexorably his view was drawn to that gorgeous cock. Even soft it looked like a good six inches, and while Akemi certainly wasn’t a size queen, a primal part of him wanted to see just how long it was at full mast. He tried, unsuccessfully, to push down his fantasies about seeing how much of that alpha cock he could take down his gullet. Slowly his panties started to dampen with slick juices and the unmistakable scent of lust wafted through the room. 

“Waaaaaait, you smell familiar” Penny said after she stiffened for a second and sniffed the air a few times. “Ohhhh wait, aren’t you that cute femmeboi who was watching me fuck Cass last week on the lawn? I was a little far gone at that point, sorry for not recognizing you, cutiepie.” She questioned.

“Uhhh, no w-w-worries, it was pretty hot watching you two go at it, though.” Akemi said as he blushed and spluttered adorably. 

An evil glint entered Penny’s eye. ”Heyyyyyy Ash, buuuuuuuddy... pal, friend, would you mind lending me your cute little slut, I’m a bit horny and could use a nice fuck before the concert.” She yelled to the kitchen.

”Sure, as long as you wash him out after you’re done. Oh, and he can’t come, I have big plans for the slut tonight.” Came the response from Ash, whose head popped around the corner. 

Akemi blustered and spouted out indignant squawks. He was not some fucking dish in the kitchen to be borrowed and put back on the shelf! “Hey, hey, hey, what am I chopped liver? Don’t I get a say in this?” He squeaked out.

Ash gave him an unamused stare. ”Hun, you’re not fooling anyone. I can smell you getting wet from the next room over. Your scent is practically begging for her dick. I’m fine with it, Penny and I share everything anyway. Gods, we even wear most of the same clothes. So, to recap: Penny’s excited, you’re horny, I’m happy to have a fun soundtrack while making dinner, so have fun, you crazy kids.” She flatley informed him. 

“But but but,” Akemi protested before he was quickly cut off by Penny looming over him.

“Look Akemi, I appreciate how you’re super uptight, embarrassed and uncomfortable. To be honest, pushing cute little sluts like you out of their comfort zone is fucking hot to me. We all know you want it, and you’re just putting up a token fight to avoid saying it. Now, you can either sit here, bored, checking your phone until dinner is ready, or you can be boned by a hot alpha girl. Choose, slut,” The taller alpha stared imposingly at the smaller omega. 

Akemi paused for a second thinking about that. Yeaaaaah, actually, I mean, getting fucked hard sooooorta sounded better than checking reddit. ”Ummm...can I please have your dick, Penny?” He mumbled out, blushing. 

Penny grinned sadistically. “Hmmm, sorry, what was that, Akemi? You’re talking a little quietly there.” She quizzed. 

Akemi spluttered. “Can you please have sex with me, Penny?” He tried to ask a bit more loudly.

“I must be going a little hard of hearing these days, slut. What was that you said? Speak. LOUDER.” Penny replied as she shook her head.

“STICK...YOUR GODDAMN…DICK IN ME… AND POUND ME LIKE THE SLUT I AM!” Akemi frustratedly shouted at her.

Penny grinned nonchalantly. “Ohhhh, why didn’t you just say so, cutiepie. K, one sec, lemme get some things.” She tittered as she sauntered out of the living room and rummaged around in her room for a few minutes. She came back with an intimidating looking black leather bag. She pulled out a set of black metal handcuffs and a piece of plastic that looked disturbingly like a chastity cage. 

Penny pulled Akemi up and off the couch. ”Now we just gotta make sure to follow the rules so Ash doesn’t get annoyed at us. I know she hates it when I don’t put her things back the way I found em, so I’m gonna lock your little sissy cock in this.” She cooed as she grinned in anticipation.

“but, but, I can hold it, there’s no need for that!” Akemi cursed as he pouted adorably.

“Bullshit Akemi, the second you get a dick in you, you’re gonna start trying to grind and hump everything in sight to cum like the little whore you are.” Ash barked as her head once again poked into the living room. 

”Besides, I know I’m gonna love the pained look on your face when you get horny but your cock has nowhere to go. You don’t want to disappoint me now do you?” Penny purred out as she flashed a shit eating grin. At that moment, Penny reached out with the handcuffs and deftly snapped them shut and locked on his wrists.

”Huh? What are these for?” Akemi squeaked as he started with surprise.

Penny let out a deep laugh of amusement. ”Oh, those are just hot. I wanna see you squirm and moan but not able to go anywhere.” She amusedly responded. In one smooth motion she whipped out a karabiner from the bag, snapped it onto the chain between the handcuffs, then yanked his hands up to the ceiling where it snapped onto a waiting metal hook. The shorter femmeboi had to stand just sliiiightly on his tip toes to keep from the handcuffs from digging into his wrist. 

“Ohhhhh, that’s a pretty picture. A sexy butt slut alllllll cuffed up with nowhere to go. Mhm, mhm, mhmmmmmm.” Penny said, taking a step back and purring sultrily. She reached out and groped his boitits through Akemi’s tube top, causing the boi to moan appreciatively. “And I see that this cute little sissy here got alllll dressed up for his Ma’am. I do gotta say Akemi, I heartily approve!” She continued, as she flipped his skirt up and gave his ass a playful but painful slap.

The compliments made Akemi embarrassed and he started to feel himself getting a little hard through his skirt. He tried to spin a bit to hide his shame, only to stop when he realized that the living room was actually right at the front of the house. The wall he now faced was actually just one big window, facing the street, and people were walking past. A passing alpha girl that Akemi recognized from school burst out giggling after staring in Akemi’s direction for what seemed like an excessively long amount of time. Fuck. A small coil of fear and nervousness coiled around his belly, but paradoxically that only made him get harder. 

Penny wrapped her arms around him from behind. “That’s right, slut. I’m going to fuck you right here, right now, giving anybody passing by a free show, and you’re going to love it, you dirty fucking whore.” She purred into his ear. She ripped his skirt and panties to the ground, flashing his now, very hard rod to the street. Akemi squeaked in surprise and shuffled his legs a bit. 

Penny walked around in front of him, staring threateningly. “The only fucking problem we have is this stupid little over excited harlot.” She continued, as she viciously flicked the tip of his painfully hard cock. Akemi gasped and tried to lean away, but the cuffs made that ineffective at best. “Well, we have ways… of making you soft.” Penny continued. The sadistic bitch kneeled down and clamped her fingers around Akemi’s tender sack, pulling it down to stretch the cum sacks uncomfortably. Then she just fucking slapped them with her other hand. Hard. The poor omega’s balls couldn’t even bounce around to absorb some of the impact, taught as they were. 

Stars shot through Akemi’s vision and his knees almost gave out on him as he screamed incoherently. “Holy fuck, you goddamn motherfucking cocksucking bitch, OW!!!!!” He growled after a second to catch his breath. Grinning, Penny slapped his sack again, harder. This time the slut merely whimpered and cried a bit, but wisely held his tongue. 

“Awww, what’s wrong wittle whakemi, does that hurt you’re kyoot wittle bawlsies when I do that? Huh? What’s that? Cat got your tongue?” Penny condescendingly asked him as she grinned up at him sadistically.

Akemi stared at her. “No fucking comment.” He sternly responded.

Snickering, Penny slapped him a third time, just for good measure. Akemi grunted and shouted out a loud “FUUUUUUUCK!” but otherwise held his tongue. A second or two later he felt Penny slide a hard plastic tube slide over his now mostly soft cock. She snapped the back ring of the chastity cage around the base of his cock and turned the lock on top with a little key she kept around her neck. She gave the cage a playful yank to be sure it was on securely. The ring pulled tight on his testicles stretching them painfully, keeping it locked in place. Just like it would do if he started to get hard while she was fucking him. 

The taller alpha girl stood back up to full height, showing off her toned body and now, very hard, very ready, pre-cum dripping 12 inch girthy cock. Penny took the opportunity to slap the meaty rod against Akemi’s perky boi tits, staining his tube top with pre-cum. “Now, I know dinner’s probably going to be ready soon, so we’ll make this quick. I’m going straight for that tight asshole of yours. You’re just going to stand there and take it, until I fill you with my load. Capisce?” She sexily murmured. 

Akemi gulped as he imagined that monster inside him, using him as a cocksleeve. He felt his stiffening member tighten the cage around his balls slightly and he nodded enthusiastically.

Penny walked around behind Akemi, pulling his ass out enticingly. She gave it a playful swat and dry humped her girthy member on top of those luscious cheeks. She reached over into her bag and pulled out a vial of lube, slathering it all over her cock. Akemi shivered as the excess ooze dripped down his crack. 

True to her word, Penny wasted no time and simply slid her cock down and pressed her girthy tip to his pucker. Akemi felt a tight pressure as the slick invader tried to push into his hole, but his sphincter held fast. Penny growled and started firmly pumping her cock head against his pucker, slowly pushing it apart and fitting more and more of her hard tip in. Akemi gasped and panted through the tight uncomfortable pressure as she popped in past his inner wall. 

Penny let out a long sultry moan and paused to let the omega adjust to having her massive width inside him. “Goooooods, you’re so tight back here, you little tease. Relax and enjoy it why don’tcha.” She whispered into his ear as a shiver coursed all through Akemi’s body. Akemi let out a receptive moan and took a few deep breaths to calm himself and prepare. A primal feeling coursed through Penny and she gazed at the slim shivering shoulders of the little omega. “Godsdammit, I want to bite you so fucking bad and feel you spasm on my cock, but goddamn Ash doesn’t goddamn want marks on you. Grrrrrr.” She growled out.

To distract herself in that moment, Penny slammed her meaty cock into Akemi’s hungry ass. The whores brain shut down as he gasped and spluttered as the rod crashed into him, ramming into his prostate and sending flutters of pleasure through his body. Akemi’s ass felt so wonderfully full and Penny moaned appreciatively as the femmeboi’s insides squirmed and squeezed around the invader. Much more slowly she began to pull her bitch buster out for another thrust, leaving Akemi feeling wanting and hungry before she slammed in once again. 

Akemi started to moan and pant lustily as Penny’s rutting slowly increased in tempo. His little boicock started to ache with want and desire to be hard, but the cruel plastic cage enclosed it and squeezed it. The blood rushing to the area started to pull the ring on the base harder and harder, squeezing his dangling balls painfully. Weeping tears of pre-cum slowly dribbled out of the little bitches aching cock. 

Penny’s rutting took on a frantic pace as the pleasure coursed through her and she neared her climax. Akemi almost started to cry as her hard cock jackhammered his wanting ass. A glow of pleasure in his crotch was building stronger and stronger and he could feel his orgasm nearing. However, every time he thought he was just about to go over the edge, his cock would twitch and spasm causing the cage to cruelly pull the ring down, crushing his delicate balls. 

Akemi growled in frustration even as Penny let out a series of last, final, hard thrusts into his hole before starting to pump thick ropes of cum into his ass. She let out a satisfied groan and purred into the whores ear. Not satisfied, the disgruntled omega started pulling himself back and forth on Penny’s spurting cock milking out the last drops of her hot cum. “Please Penny, please, more, I want more! I need more to come!” He desperately moaned to her.

At that moment, Ash, who had been leaning in the doorway between the kitchen and living room with arms crossed interrupted them. “That’s just about enough out of you, my adorable little bitch. Dinner’s just about ready sluts, get washed up.” She barked at them.

Penny slowly popped her cock out of the omega’s ass. She grinned at the delightful sight of gobs of lube and cum dripping out of the sluts used ass, mixing with the pre-cum slowly oozing out of his locked cock. Penny shot Akemi an insincere apologetic grin, undercut by her giggling sadistically. “Guess we should get you cleaned up Akemi, come on let's go take a shower.” She tittered as she released Akemi from the handcuffs tying him to the ceiling and started leading the way to the shower. 

Akemi flashed an adorable pouty face, trying to make his eyes as big and doe like as possible. “Please Penny, can you take the cock cage off now, it’s so sore and I promise I’ll be good,” He begged.

“No bitch, she can’t. You’re staying locked up until I get my turn later tonight.” Came a shout from Ash, whose hearing was apparently pretty really good to hear them from the other room. 

“I defer to the lady’s judgement. Sorry, no can do, Akemi. I can tease your tits and make it ache more though. How about that?” Penny said, laughing.

Akemi stamped his feet in a mini-tantrum. “You guys are so meaaaaaan. Freaking sadists giving each other ideas. Gaaaaaah.” He shouted.

“Stop complaining slut, or I’m going to shove a vibrator up in your cunt as well, bitch.” Ash retorted aggressively. 

Akemi blinked for a few seconds, his sex addled brain stupidly trying to process that thought “Wait, that actually doesn’t sound that bad?” He asked. 

“...wrong answer, bitch,” came the growled reply.


	4. ...and a show!

Holy fucking shit, it was totally that bad. Fuck. Akemi was getting progressively more uncomfortable with the obtrusive egg vibrator nestled in his aching cunt as he was trying to walk down the street on his way to the concert. It didn’t help that Ash kept using the remote to swipe it on to full blast every few minutes to ‘just make sure the batteries are still good.’ Arggggh. 

“Hey, where are we going anyways, you said we were going to a concert but not who for.” Akemi asked quizzically, trying to focus on something else.

Ash snickered evilly. “Oh, we’re actually going to leather garden. A friend of mine is in the band tonight so we get in cheap. It's a dance fetish party actually. They've got a good selection of metal performers and all sorts of rope and kinky sex shows setup to complement. They’ve also got lots of play areas for people feeling frisky, like me and you.” She described.

Oh fuck, Akemi groaned as the image of Ash pounding him in front of a roaring crowd made his cage cage just a hint tighter. 

“I feel like I might be a tad underdressed.” Akemi wondered aloud after thinking for a few moments. Ash was strutting in up in a big badass leather coat, covered in patches. She had tight black jeans on which moved into huge leather riding boots. Various gloriously pointless chains and buckles where sewn everywhere on the ensemble. Penny on the other hand had basically gone in a kinky cowboy costume. She had the whole 9 yards, black assless chaps, bright red panties and bra, open brown leather duster and cowboy hat. 

“Oh yeah, I brought you a change of clothes. We’ll change you when we get there.” Ash said as she smirked mischievously

“Okay cool, what did you bring me then?” Akemi pleasantly asked.  
Ash rubbed her hands knowingly “You’ll see sweetheart, you’ll see, just you wait.” She cackled, flashing a grin full of sadistic glee and anticipation. Akemi gulped anxiously.

“Umm, love, sweetheart, what the fuck, shouldn’t there be more clothes in here?” Akemi nervously questioned Ash as he glanced through the bag of clothes she had shoved in his hands. They had come into the venue’s washroom to change and Ash was currently smirking evilly in the door of the stall, watching the show. 

Ash let loose an amused chuckle, “Nope my adorable little slut. Just take off everything you're wearing and put on only what’s in that bag.” She ordered. 

Akemi blushed and spluttered in embarrassment. All that was in the fucking bag was a fucking goddamn black latex bra, matching panties and a goddamn leather collar. It didn’t help that the bathroom was really busy with people changing and walking past, peeking glances at the pair. 

Breathing deeply to steady himself, he evaluated the situation a little more thoroughly. Okay, this was gonna be super embarrassing, but it did sound like the sort of club where that wearing as little as this was sort of expected. Also, maybe showing of the goods a bit could be fun and Ash would really enjoy it. Okay, yeah, I guess in for a penny in for a pound he thought, as he quickly stripped and threw on the ‘clothes’ Ash provided him. 

Ash purred happily “Perfect, now the finishing touches” She said as she prowled closer and grabbed Akemi’s shoulder. She leaned in and clamped her jaw on to the soft flesh just above his left boob. Her jaws crunched down painfully, causing Akemi to squirm and squeal in pain. She firmly grabbed him and held him against the wall as she bit down harder and harder. When she finally released the cute omega, there was a giant black bruise on his chest, leaving her mark on him. Still not done, Ashe then took out a sharp needle from a bag she brought. She pressed the needle against the soft flesh above his other breast, ever so slowly scratching shallow red cat scratches on his chest. Akemi panted and squealed through the pain, but fought to keep still as the words “Ash's toy” took form on his chest. 

Ash backed off for a second, but loomed over Akemi, pointing a finger in his face. “Now my delightful little slut, I want you to know, tonight your MY bitch. And I want to show off my bitch and have a good time. However, anybody gives you trouble or puts their paws on you in a way you don't like, tell me and I'll punch em in the face. I'm not adverse to you having a little fun with Penny or someone else, but, I want you to ask me first, and I want to watch.” She sternly said.

“Yes Ma'am!” Akemi purred out as he nuzzled into his alpha, floating high on endorphins and feeling safe and protected.

A few minutes of kissing later, they wandered out to the party proper, finding Penny standing with an adorable omega boi by the entrance. He had shaggy black hair, strikingly big red eyes and was super short, and adorable. Akemi thought he almost looked a bit like an anime character. Oh, and all he was wearing was a red velvet corset and black high heels. He wasn’t even wearing panties, so he was showing that he was locked in a chastity cage to the world. 

Penny and the Omega had already grabbed drinks for everyone. “Took you long enough sluts. Goddamn does he look good though. Ash you totally found a keeper, Daaaaamn.” Penny called out as Akemi and Ash were walking over. 

“I know right, I totally scored with this cutie. Though holy shit Penny, I hadn’t actually seen Cass all dolled up yet, Two thumbs and another appendage WAY up”. Ash chucked and responded. Both omegas blushed and beamed at the complements. 

Ash took a few quick glances around the venue. The center of the big oval room was a giant dance floor. At the far end was a small raised platform, just in front of the stage where a thumping rock band was currently playing. Off to the sides of the dance floor were a bunch of smaller shows. It looked like mostly people were doing all sorts of fancy rope, tying themselves up to hooks on the ceiling, or putting their bottoms in a series of complex and beautiful knots. The back of the room simply had the bar where a lot of the socialization was happening. Ash spied her friend grabbing a quick drink before he began his set later on in the evening. She tapped Penny on the shoulder, pointing the way. “Hey Penny, let's go say hello to Josh. Akemi, Cass, why don’t you stay here, hang out and get yourselves better acquainted with each other?” She said.

Akemi nodded as the alpha wandered away to socialize and took a nervous sip of his drink. “So uh, hi Cass, I mean, I’ve seen you with Penny before, but nice to finally meet you. I’m Akemi. Ash’s omega.” Akemi said after blushing and screwing himself up a bit. 

Cass smiled warmly and crushed him in a big bear hug. “Oh, yeah, I totally remember you! That was so hot when you watched Miss Penny fuck me on the lawn. Gods you’re adorable too, I didn’t really get a good look at you before. Seems we’re sisters in arms with these sadists and their evil cages.” He excitedly gushed.

Akemi giggled in excitement, getting a little distracted by how cute the smaller omega was. “Well, yeah, I mean, Penny wanted to fuck me before we got here, but Ma’am didn’t want me to cum until she got her turn, so you know, stuff happened. I’m Kinda getting really sore now too, and I’m so distracted and horny it’s frustrating.” He said, flashing a big doe eyed pout at the other cute femmeboi.

Cass barked out a warm melodious laugh “But it’s pretty hot though right? I mean, isn’t being teased and denied till your alpha deems you fit to cum just the fucking hottest?” He responded.

“Yeah… I g-g-guess so. Still though, I’d rather Ash would hurry up, use me and let me out.” Akemi shyly mumbled out, barely audible over the loud music.

“Well, I’m sure that’s not too far off for either of us, lets just try and relax and enjoy our evening till then, right?” Cass said, nodding in sympathetic commiseration. 

Akemi agreed and they kept chatting for a few minutes more, mostly about the wonderfully sadistic shenanigans their alphas had put them through. Akemi was wondering what rocket fuel was in his drink as he was already starting to feel a bit tipsy. He found his eyes wandering more and more over Cass. Leaving long lingering glances over those lusciously soft kissable red lips, and his adorable cute big blue eyes. Gods Akemi just wanted to kiss that little cute slut and push him to the floor, but this goddamn cage, fuuuuuuuuuuck. 

After a few minutes, Cass excused himself to go wander off and grab another drink. Akemi stood transfixed, blatantly ogling as the other omegas plush ass checks sauntered side to side seductively as he walked away. Akemi was feeling his cage get just a hint tighter when suddenly he felt his crotch explode into vibration and sensation. Ash wrapped an arm around the spasming omega, struggling to stand after having the vibrator set to full blast.

“Well, my cute little kitten, if I didn’t know you were a sweet, kind, innocent maiden, I’d say you were positively ogling Cass. I can’t say I would blame you either, that juicy ass is fucking gorgeous,” She asked, purring evilly into his ear. 

Akemi’s breathing sped up and he blushed, trying to keep focus as the egg vibrated. “Uhhhhhh, I mean, yeah. I wasn’t...I wasn’t really paying attention that much when he and Penny were having sex...but I just can’t stop... staring at the way those cheeks move when he walks...gods he’s so cute. I just want to kiss those gorgeous lips and grab a handful.” He tittered.

Ash let loose a long amused belly laugh “Well, we’ll see about getting you a taste of that butt a bit later. For now, we dance”. She ordered, generously deciding to turn off the accursed vibrator.

Ash dragged Akemi off as they gathered Penny and Cass to strut their stuff on the dance floor. Akemi found the vibrator nestled inside of him really awkward and uncomfortable when he moved, but the combination of a stiff drink and pumping music slowly helped him get in the groove. He tried hard not to stare at all the eye candy around him. There were dozens of hot alphas clad in leather, omegas in various stages of undress and a variety of crazy sexy costumes. Ponygirls seemed to be a big theme for the night. Even with the sensory overload, Akemi found his gaze constantly drifting back to Cass’s bouncing booty. Not content to let sleeping dragons lie, Ash kept sporadically teasing the locked omega, groping his boitits, or nibbling on his ears.

After about an hour of dancing Akemi felt like he might go mad if he didn’t get some release soon. He was pleased when Ash grabbed the attention of Penny, Cass and Akemi and pulled everyone off to a quieter corner at the back of the room. Ash flashed an excited but evil looking grin at Penny, flashing finger guns at her partner in crime “Thunderdome?” She questioned. Penny bounced around in an evil happy dance and squealed enthusiastically. “Okay, hun, give us a second, we just need a quick strategy meeting before we get to the fun stuff” Ash said, turning Akemi around to have some privacy. 

Penny, Cass and Ash huddled together talking in excited whispers. Akemi started getting a little nervous. What the fuck could they be strategizing about? how to best fuck with him and make him cry? He thought he heard some things about a “poor little slut”, “moans going to be amazing”, “might be too much for him” and Cass started giggling, clapping his hands and squealing excitedly but Akemi couldn’t really make it out clearly. Finally the group wandered over and Ash hugged Akemi from behind and started nuzzling the smaller omega, rubbing her scent all over his neck. 

“So little cutie, we’re gonna go have some fun with Penny and Cass.If you’ll direct your eyes to the front of the room. Have you noticed that upraised platform right in front of the stage?” Ash purred into Akemi’s ear.

Akemi was a little confused. He’d noticed the platform but had no idea what it was for, or how it connected to sexy times. He nodded anyways.

“That’s the thunderdome, a play area for particularly exhibitionistic sluts. I’m going to bone you silly, while your locked up in your little cock cage, for the entire room to see. And Penny is going to be having some fun with Cass at the same time. Sound good slut?” Ash explained. 

Akemi’s eyes nearly bugged out of his head. “uhhhhhhhh, we’re what?!!!” He shouted.

Ash grinned evilly. “I’m going to stick my big fucking cock in your tight little cunt, your going to love it, and the room is going to cheer you on as you futilely try to cum through your caged dick while I pound you.” She growled. 

Akemi stuttered a bit, but had to admit it sounded kinda a fucking lot hot. Scary as fuck, but hot. “Ummm, I’m guess I’m excited Ma’am, sounds viscerally exciting!” He hesitantly responded. 

“Right answer cutie, lets go!” Ash said, laughing.

The group wove their way up and onto the platform, Akemi felt butterflies dancing in his stomach, competing with a pleasant heat coursing through his crotch. His knees were feeling a little like jelly and he must have been shaking a little bit because Ash’s strong toned arms wrapped around his shoulders in a crushing hug. She kissed his cheek, letting out a strong scent of confidence and assurance. “Relax sexy, it’s going to be fine. I’m here every step of the way,” She cooed into his ear before pressing Akemi into a deep, luscious kiss. Akemi melted into her arms, feeling safe and loved, letting out a warm excited scent. “Let’s get started love.” Ash whispered pulling just a hair out of the kiss.

Ash yanked the femmebois panties to the floor. Akemi squeaked adorably while appreciative cheers and whistles came from the crowd around them. Akemi blushed beat fucking red when he realized just how many people were watching them, but tried to cover his crotch with his hand. Ash growled and ripped it away. She dropped her voice low and let out a guttural command, viscerally oppressive, but understated and in control. 

“On your knees, omega.” 

Akemi was kneeling before he even consciously processed the sentence, submitting to his glorious alpha. The omega flushed as his breath got hotter and his cunt slowly dampened, preparing him for his alpha’s pleasure. His alpha then spun him around to face the center of the platform. He dimly saw that other alpha and her cute omega slut facing him. Cass was on his knees in the same position as Akemi. Akemi felt a strong hand on the back of his neck pushing him down onto his hands and knees, looking up Akemi realized he was now face to face with other omega boy, those soft luscious lips barely an inch away giving him a warm encouraging smile. 

Akemi’s breath hitched as his alphas strong hands slid around his shoulders pressing firmly into his perky tits. He heard a feral growl behind him as his alphas jaw clamped down into the flesh of his shoulder. Harder and harder, an unbelievably painful sensation sent shivers along his nerves. Akemi's moaned out in a mix of pain and arousal, squirming in place and shutting his eyes. Just as he was starting to fear his alpha might actually take a chunk out of his shoulder he felt her jaws relax. A primal part of him whispered, good, bites, marks, claimed. Good. 

He was aware as two rapidly stiffening alpha cocks were released from the horrific confines of pants, filling the air with powerful lust scent. Akemi’s cock wanted to stiffen in response, but it was locked tight. The pain in his trapped member slowly increased and Akemi moaned softly just as he felt his alphas thick cock spear into his wanting slit. 

There’s was nothing slow or gentle about it, his alpha wanted to fuck his hole and she wanted to fuck it hard and fast, slamming her full length in and out repeatedly. Akemi shuddered at the amazing sensation of feeling so full as waves of pleasure crashed through him. “ohhhhh fuuuuuuuck, alphaaaaaaa.” He moaned out, like a whore. However, each thrust increased the painful fire in his cock. Every attempt to stiffen further pulled the ring more tightly on his balls, causing immense pain. Akemi sucked in ragged breaths, fighting to push through the pain for his alpha but it was a rapidly losing battle. He felt tears start to fall unheeded down his cheeks as he cried out inarticulately in pain. 

Just as he was feeling like it was too much and his brain was going to explode he felt a pair of soft red lips tentatively seek his out in a delicate kiss. “Huff, huh...Akemi...you’re doing great...huff...oh fuck, gods...I know it hurts hun...we’ll get through it together… you’re such a good boi...uhnnnnn oh gods… come on, breathe through it Akemi.” Cass purred out sympathetically in the spaces between Penny’s thrusts into the other omega.

Akemi slowly rallied, but the tears kept flowing. He felt shudders flow through him as his alpha’s cock brushed against his gspot, but the pain was too great to climax himself. Every time he felt himself begin to flag and weaken Cass would kiss him and bring him back with those gorgeous lips. 

After an unbearably long time, though it was probably only actually a few minutes Akemi felt his alpha stiffen and let a guttural growl. She began rutting his slutty hole with wild abandon, hammering into his cunt with ragged breaths. Akemi felt his eyes bulge and stars burst in his vision from the increased pain. Suddenly he felt the change as his alpha dumped her hot cum into his filthy slit. Rope after rope of burning cum filled him and warmed him, but his body had taken all it could take. He collapsed onto his side sobbing, Ash’s dick popped out of his slit and her cum spilled out of his used slit all over the ground. Purring in a mix of satisfaction and concern, Ash quickly kneeled over him while she began to brush his hair gently, slowly bringing him back from the brink. 

He dumbly noticed that only a few seconds later Penny had finished in Cass as well and his comrade in suffering laid down beside him, panting hard. 

“Holy fuck that was hot, but goddamn did it hurt,” Panted Cass. “Are you okay, Akemi?” He asked. 

Akemi forced himself to nod, but didn’t really feel okay. However he felt strong hands reaching down to his unbearably painful crotch. He almost pulled away, but heard a surprising set of “clicks” and realized the damnable cages had actually been unlocked and pulled off his and Cass’s cock. Instantly he felt himself stiffen to a full, painful, rock hard erection. Maybe he wasn’t as big as an alpha, but he had a good 6 inches and had the will to use them. His alpha whispered excitedly in his ear “If you can hear me sweetheart, Cass is totally into you, you two have fun for a bit, give me and Penny a show!”

Instantly Akemi pounced, crushing his lips into the smaller omega. “ooh, you’re fuuuuuun!!!!!!” Cass mubled out, giggling before he wrapped his arms around Akemi’s shoulders and legs around his stomach. Akemi’s hand shot out, nails clawing into Cass’s gorgeous thighs, before raking their way up to his ass. Cass moaned appreciatively and began rubbing his crotch covered in slick and Penny’s cum on the exposed underside of Akemi’s hard cock. “Come on Akemi, I know you want me, give me your cock, you little queer slut.” He purred seductively into Akemi’s ear.

Not needing to be told twice Akemi shifted slightly and sank his member into the lusciously warm tunnel of the femme boi. It was already well used, prepared and slick with cum and lust so Akemi sank in to full depth in one quick smooth motion. “Oh fuck, boi, you’ve got some size to you, oh gods.” Cass squeaked out in surprise as he sultrily purred. He began pressing heated kisses onto Akemi face and chest. Akemi’s mind briefly stopped functioning and he could do no more than exalt in the wonderfully soft sensation of the omega boi wrapped around his cock. 

Akemi slowly regained the presence of mind to start slowly thrusting into Cass’s insides, softly nibbling his neck and purring in satisfaction. Akemi felt Cass’s hands scrape up to his scalp and claw painfully into Akemi’s hair as Cass let out a moan of need and desire. Fire burning in his loins Akemi, slowly built up the tempo to fuck the adorable boislut harder and harder. 

Akemi felt the slut squeal and tense around his cock as Cass bucked hard against Akemi. A small part of his mind was aware that Cass’s cocklette had cum all over Akemi’s chest, but as far as Akemi was concerned, that had nothing to do with the task at hand. Akemi’s cock almost didn’t believe what was happening and was refusing to cum. The frustrated omega flexed his wiry toned muscles and rutted as hard as he could into Cass’s quivering slit repeatedly. The poor little slut held on for dear life, clutching on to Akemi’s shoulders and panting out “Oh fuck, Akemi, fuck fuck fuck, that’s so sensitive, gooooooods that hurts so good.” 

Finally a dam broke within Akemi and the painful sensation in his cock released like a whip crack. He moaned and panted and bucked in Cass, spurting out rope after rope of cum into the bottom feeling himself spasm and cramp. After long moments of the pleasure washing through him it finally subsided and he latched onto and cuddled the other boi close. As his wits slowly started to return Akemi whispered out sheepishly “Uhhh, sorry for jumping on you that hard Cass, I hope I didn’t go too far?”

“Ohhhhhh, not at all sweetling. That was wonderful. Pounded by my alpha and a super sexy queerboi in front of an adoring crowd. Best. Mothertrucking. Night. Ever.” Those luscious lips purred out, kissing him deeply. The two omegas simply held and comforted each other as they caught their breath and dozed in each others arms. Akemi vaguely heard cheering in the crowd, interrupted by a harsh hissed out command, but he couldn’t summon the energy to look up and see what it was. 

Ash was elated and almost bouncing and giggling like a teenaged schoolgirl. Not only had she just had one of the best fucks of her life with her omega lover, she was getting to watch him have some gay friskyness with Penny’s cute little slut. Win. Cunting. Win. 

However she was also getting a little uneasy. Akemi it seemed was really far gone by that point. He was emitting such concentrated lust scent as he fucked Cass, it almost smelled like he was in heat. A couple of the alphas around the platform seemed to be getting a little too hot under the collar and looked like they might be angling to push in where they weren’t wanted. A smaller but still muscle bound idiot she vaguely recognized as being called Chad started pushing his way up the platform. Protective instincts screaming she positioned herself to block his way on to the platform. 

“Out of my way bitch, I’m going to show those little fucking queer sluts how a real alpha fucks their whore. Make them realize all they need is a good daddy’s cock.” Chad growled out full of stupid anger.

Hackles thoroughly raised, Ash pooled her mounting rage into a hard dark ball of derision. She softly growled in a tone of utter command and confidence 

“Take one more step up this platform and I will tear your throat out with my teeth.”

Fight. Flight. Submit. The only three choices when an alpha utters such a challenge. Chad tried to stare down Ash, but slowly wilted. “fuck you bitch, didn’t want your skanky ass slut anyways.” He eventually muttered as he turned and walked away, proverbial tail between his fucking legs. 

Breathing deeply to calm herself down Ash sighed. Fucking douchebro’s. She’d make sure he got his sometimes anyways. At the moment she had more important things to deal with. She had to get Akemi and Cass home. Maybe tuck them into a big cuddle puddle on the couch, make some nice bacon and eggs for breakfast tomorrow. Yeah, that sounded lovely right now. Ash went over to talk to Penny and navigate getting out of the club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Older story that I would like to finish at some point, but life got crazy and it got put on the back burner. If I can get back to it, the next few chapters are going to pull in some of Akemi's backstory and have some heat shenanigans


End file.
